gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dentface
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dentface page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Matthew Fireskull (Talk) 20:44, August 16, 2010 http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Chat_Requirement_Petition#Petition_Names: PETITION THIS HYPOCRISY!!!! PETITION THE 50 EDIT CHAT ROOM REGULATION!!! It's me! Hi it's Dog Hullbones! Welcome to the players wiki. How to see the Phase Files- Here we will go through step through step instructions on how to extract and view Phase Files on Disney Panda3d games. #Go to Panda3d.org and go to download. #Press Panda3D SDK for Developers. #Download it for whichever program your computer uses. #Press start and click Computer. #Open (C:) and open Program Files. #Open Disney then Disney Online and press PiratesOnline or ToontownOnline or WorldOfCarsOnline. #Scroll down until you find Phase_2, Phase_3, Phase_4, and Phase_5. #Copy them to your main folder. (Usually whatever you name your user. It has Documernts, Pictures, etc.). #Go back to Program Files and open your Panda3d folder. #Search Multify then copy Multify to your Main Folder. #Then search for Pview and copy Pview to Documents. #Press Start and search Command Prompt. Then open Command Prompt. #Type: multify.exe -x -f Phase_2.mf Then press enter. #Keep doing typing this but change the Phase number for each of the files you copied. #Folders for the files you copied will come up. #For opening bam. files in models open them with Pview. How to Control the Phase Files- Here we will go through all the different buttons you can press to make the Phase Files do different things. *Left Mouse Button moves it around. *Middle Mouse Button rotates it on its axis. *Right Mouse Button zooms in and out. *C zooms out enough where you can see the whole model. (Good for saving the time it takes to zoom out with the Right Mouse Button) *L darkens it. *I makes which ever wall your looking at invisable. (Good for seeing things that are sticking out from the ship or in the ship) *A makes it so there is no animation. (Good for pausing during an animation; Pressing A again makes animation come back) *Q closes the page. *W showes the frame of the model. *T makes it white and grey and back to color *, makes the backround white or black. *2 divides the model in half. (Press it once to make to small models, Press it twice to divide into four, etc.) *F9 takes a screenshot. *H showes the axis. Fair Winds, High King Jeremiah Stormwash 04:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Poker Glitch First u call or raise, then in the middle turns u call if they bet or raise in the middle, fold to save money. if u make it to the last turn raise, and they'll all fold and u get the gold but sometimes they call but u still win gold anyway your bf ( best friend ), Peter That Long Ago? U really edited that that long ago? And to get silver freeze all u got to do is kill smash oh three times Your Friend, Peter Goldbeard Phase Files On Mac Instead of extracting the file into whatever folder you would on a PC, you would place it in Applications under Pirates OnlineOSX. And you have Phase Files. Guild Page Can I transfew stuff like HQ's, from UA page to new guild page? I won't add role play stuff. AN dI have a good idea for the veterans, officers, and members ranks. I'll add it too if you say i can. Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:55, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:47, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Jeffrey Scurvyfury Johnny, When jeffrey is on can u just message me on here, the wiki, that would be great!! ~ Pete HI Hi johnny dropping a hi ~Pete Jim Bloodsilver Hey johnny, its pete again sry to bother u but whats jim's user name? i just wanted to ask him something in any condition. Thanks, Peter Membership & Vacation Hey johnny, my time was limited and i ran out of membership. i'm going on vacation soon so i'm just gonna be offline for while ( two weeks five days ) and ill be back on after that i can only talk on wiki to so just send all messages to me at chrisbauer44 wiki. Bye! Bye, Pete Matthew Omalley Hey johnny, whats matthew Omalley's User name? ill try to get it but i may not! ~ Pete Request Your Admin, NickyLinnea, has banned me for an entire week on the Potco wiki for adding people's messages back to her talk page when she removed them. See, she has a ridiculous vendetta against people from this wiki just because she is angry at our Founder, Curycoo. I would like you to remove the unjust ban, I have to add a request to that wiki.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 14:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) NickyLinnea is getting out of hand, I agree. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] Petition Thanks for signing it, also could you post a blog add on our fellow wiki? ~Edgar Wildrat Back! Im back Johnny, My flight was canceled because of irene. im back tho little late ~Pete War Wager got me back in war. wont be on in three days. Be Back, Pete Un friending me Was it really necessary.Well you've now lost your only hope of redemption to the users of this Wiki.The "Pirates Online" Wiki.Isnt the best editing environment especially when they unfriend users for making suggestions.You are now a puppet of Said Nicky, nothing more.You've changed alot dent since you became an admin.Your team is like a ring of followers just doing what Nicky wants, if think Eliza should take the lead.I wish you luck in your already falling wiki.All I have to remember the friend I once thought I had is a player card.With the last location "Exuma".I remember the day we met, you were a great guy back then but I feel you are no longer who you used to be Fair Winds keep a weather eye on the Horizon, I will still be wishing you the best Your Once friend Simon Redskull : '''Additional Message': : Dent your a good admin but its not always good to follow someone elses lead one day I hope Eliza Will Return and restore that Wiki to its former glory --'Tama63' 19:44, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Dent everyone knows that Nicky runs that "Puppet Show" --'Tama63' 19:53, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Since I do not have the liberty of editing my own talk.I will continue to reply here though I did express my opinions on Nicky I never said a word about you --'Tama63' 19:59, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye Im sorry we left on bad terms but I believe all my statements were true and I stand by them.--'Tama63' 20:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello Deletion Request could you delete http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Noobe/Do_Not_Join_Potcoplayers.wikia.com , since , we have never stopped /asked people to join your wiki Tama63 19:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Attribution Hi there, could you attribute your Wiki's "Wikia.css" sections which have been taken from this wiki by adding "taken from w:c:potcoplayers" to the title for the css --'Tama63' 21:06, October 30, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the quick reply, and sorry for the disruption .We will be taking action here against those involved, and if you ever need some help with css .Give me or one of our other coders a shout Tama63 21:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Also have a look at you can customize basically all the wiki's buttons text as well as what it says when you have a new message Tama63 21:10, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Actually we haven't been taken action all we did was create blogs about it no punishment was ever commenited ::: I have a few strikes ready to give out :P Tama63 21:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :: please do tama, they are causing trouble and our relationship with our sister wiki and central wont improve if users keep getting off easy. im banned on the other wiki now thanks to all of this ( which proves they are doing well to not take nonsense), i originally only checked it but when i saw everyone commenting i decided to comemnt as well... bad idea... but luckily i got the shortest ban :P Jack Pistol Okay Im not gonna sugarcoat this , Jim will be banned for 2 days since he reached 3 strikes , not sure about Jason yet thats up to the other sysops --'Tama63' 21:21, October 30, 2011 (UTC) SOPA Have a read of this blog , the act may prevent wikia from hosting any wiki and then visit http://americancensorship.org/ , you may also wish to censor your wordmark as well with this image --'Tama63' 20:59, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Bah // = // Adding links to On the Wiki tab and change PHOTOS to FILES -credits w:c:runescape // = $(document).ready(function() { if ( skin 'oasis' && $.inArray("staff", wgUserGroups) -1) { $('.WikiHeaderRestyle nav ul li.marked ul').prepend(' News Disclaimer '); $('.WikiHeaderRestyle ul li:first-child ahref="/wiki/Special:NewFiles"').replaceWith('New Files'); } Make sure you give credit to the rs wiki ---'Tama63' 06:21, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Css I went through your css on dreamweaver and tidied it up a bit http://pastebin.com/NPyQwspZ --'Tama63' 19:59, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Ban Dodging Thanks Dent! I actually already new, he is so obvious! We are going to wait for his unban request before we make a decision on letting him return. Once again, thanks for letting me know. I should actually have informed you guys as soon as I knew it was him, but I didn't think he would go to your wiki as well. Re:New Wiki Layout Sure thing. I will take a look now, but doubt I will find anything... Got it! Really simple actually. In your CSS just change "WikiaFooter" to "WikiaBarWrapper" and it should work :) If you refresh, you will see I added it here already. No problem! Always happy to help. I'm having a problem with my account I think i might have got hacked without giving info away. You see i tried logging in, and it didn't work. Then i went through the e-mail and changed my password, but still it didn't work. I even changed my password it said. My e-mail is still the same obviously, because i changed my password through the password recovery options. But, it appears it still isn't working. Can you help me in any way? Portrait: Hey Dent! Here are the screenshots so you can make a portrait of my pirate! Whatever you think is the best one use it for the portrait! Thanks and have a good night! EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 00:58, June 3, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria (Sorry if that one is sideways) (if you can zoom in on that photo on the left that would be awesome, and also if you need a better picture meet me on potco and take a close up screenshot of me because my laptop doesn't really work that well when taking screenshots, and if you can make my photo into a real signature that would be cool too!) (Signature) My picture Here she is! - Ned Re:Portrait Wow, Dent, this is amazing! Thanks so much! 22:14, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Brethren Court... What? I have just got on after a decently long break from the wiki (for reasons which I'll explain in a future blog). However, when I loked at the 8th Brethren Court page, I wasn't there. I have wondered why this is and have come to ask you. I've wanted to join my whole life and now I'm out for apparently no reason? Sincerely, P.S. - Just a reminder. Ned Edgewalker went on a couple month break during the 7th Brethren Court and nobody kicked him out. Just reminding you. Portraits Do you think you could make a few portraits for my other pirates? I have Charles done but I need the others done. Thank you if you can/will. Sincerely, (meant to say Charles, I'll update later) Demotionz